Our Destiny
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Él era muy inocente en cuanto a temas de amor se trataba, por lo que estaba confundido. Lo que sentía por esta persona ¿era correcto? [Colección de One-shots y drabbles HaruTaka y sus derivados] [El rating puede cambiar en algunas historias]
1. Celos

_**Hola gente linda!~**_

 _Luego de un tiempo corta de creatividad finalmente traigo para ustedes lo pedido, una colección de one-shots HaruTaka y sus derivados!_

 _Lamento la tardanza pero la musa que me inspira para escribir sobre estos dos ha estado ausente en mi vida últimamente uwu ademas de que se supone que esto seria colaborativo con una amiga (al igual que en Accomplices), pero empiezo a creer que eso de hacer proyectos colaborativos no va conmigo XDD posiblemente se nos una luego con una historia de ellos :3_

 _Espero les guste este primer one-shot que resultó ser más KonoEne que HaruTaka, pero prometo que el siguiente si sera de ellos nwn_

 _No hay más que decir, así que disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Titulo: Celos**_

 _ **Summary:** ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que llenaba de dolor su corazón? Siempre al verla a ella junto a otro que no fuera él._

 _ **Status:** (01/¿?)_

 _ **Cover:** **Cyawa** [Pixiv] (El cover cambiara dependiendo de la historia)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"Our Destiny"_**

 ** _Celos_** _One-shot by Mitsui Neko_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿Verdad o reto? —Preguntó la de coletas señalando al pelinegro frente a ella.

—Eeehh… —El azabache lo pensó demasiado, pero finalmente contestó— ¡Reto!

—Bien… Debes de tirar todo el contenido de tus sodas por el excusado.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Oh, vaya… eso sí que es cruel. —Comentó otra chica de cabello castaño y prendedores rojos.

—Es eso o decir la verdad.

Shintaro se mordió la lengua. No le convenía decir "La verdad", especialmente si le preguntaban por su senpai, quien ya tenía una lista de posibles preguntas vergonzosas, entre ellas, una que le relacionaba con la chica de bufanda que se sentaba a su lado.

Con toda la pena del mundo, el Kisaragi se levantó de donde estaba y tomó de su bolsa de mercado llena de latas de soda que había comprado apenas ese día. Toda una provisión para toda la semana, ahora acababa en el drenaje.

—Maldita seas, Enomoto… —Decía con dolor el azabache mientras abrazabas sus latas vacías ante la mirada desaprobatoria de sus amistades.

—Uh, tengo hambre. —Comentó repentinamente el más alto del grupo mientras se llevaba una mano a su panza.

—Oh, debo tener algunos bocadillos en la cocina. —Dijo alegremente la dueña de la casa— ¡Ahora los traigo!

—Yo te ayudo, Ayano. —Takane se levantó del suelo y acompañó a su amiga a la cocina dejando solos a los dos varones.

Ese día el cuarteto de amigos se había reunido en la casa de la chica Tateyama para estudiar en grupo ya que los exámenes finales se acercaban, sin embargo habían terminado antes de la cuenta por lo que decidieron perder el tiempo jugando "Verdad o Reto" y había sido bastante divertido hasta el momento.

Shintaro finalmente se recuperó después de su drama con sus preciadas sodas y alzó levemente la mirada para ver a su senpai.

— ¿Qué tal si seguimos jugando mientras vienen las chicas? —Sugirió.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Respondió Haruka con una amable sonrisa.

—Bien, es mi turno. A ver Haruka… ¿Verdad o reto?

— ¡Verdad! —Contestó confiado el del lunar. No tenía nada que ocultar.

— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido celoso? —Preguntó Shintaro con una sonrisa levemente maliciosa.

Si buscaba molestar a su senpai con dicha pregunta, realmente no lo consiguió pues éste parpadeo confundido.

— ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué habría de sentirme celoso…?

.

.

.

— ¡Konoha-sama!

El de cabellos blancos abrió pesadamente sus ojos. Cuando finalmente su mirada se aclaró observó a una niña de coletas bajas que le miraba preocupada.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas… —Esta vez habló un niño pelicastaño que estaba detrás de la otra menor.

—Por un momento creí que algo malo le había pasado a Konoha-sama. —Dijo la de coletas abrazándose con fuerza del brazo del albino.

—Hiyori, eres una dramática. —Comentó Hibiya, ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por la de rosa.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —Exclamó enfurecida la menor para luego volver a sonreír tiernamente al girarse a ver al peliblanco.

 _Hiyori a veces da miedo_ , pensó él.

—Bueno dejen de pelear ustedes dos. —Dijo la líder del grupo con aire autoritario— Konoha, vamos a comprar algo para comer ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer?

—Negima. —Contestó sin pensar.

—Ja, tan predecible como Shintaro con sus sodas. —Mencionó de pronto cierto rubio de rasgos animales y todos la dieron la razón.

Luego de que todos dieran un poco de dinero para las compras, la líder se retiró junto con Hibiya y Hiyori, obligados por haber peleado dentro del Dan, cosa que estaba estrictamente prohibido, aunque en la peliverde no aplicaba a la hora de golpear a Kano.

Konoha quien yacía sentado en el mueble, observó su alrededor. Seto y Kano charlaban cordialmente en el comedor del departamento, mientras que Mary preparaba un poco de té para los invitados. Sin embargo no era a ellos a los que buscaba, a quien quería ver era a cierta chica peliazul escandalosa que siempre estaba en los móviles de varios integrantes del Dan y sabía que para encontrarla a ella debía encontrar a cierto chico de chaqueta roja.

El chico de ojos magentas se paró de donde estaba y empezó a inspeccionar por todas partes, hasta que finalmente halló al azabache fuera de la base, disfrutando de la agradable ventisca de ese día. Claro, con él estaba Ene.

—Dentro de la base hace un calor horrendo… —Se quejó Shintaro mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido— Aquí está más fresco…

—Tehehe~ es la primera vez que veo al amo prefiriendo estar afuera, que encerrado. —Comentó la virus, ganándose una mirada fulminante del de rojo.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Ene! ¡No me hagas borrarte! —Amenazó el Kisaragi, pero la chica cibernética ni se inmutó, solamente sonrió.

—El amo no me haría eso… de nuevo. —Dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no?

— ¡Porque el amo me quiere! —Canturreó alegremente y extendiendo los brazos mientras unos cuantos corazones de pixeles aparecían en la pantalla.

—No digas tonterías. —Bufó él entrecerrando los ojos al mirar a la intrusa en su móvil.

—Oh, pues yo si lo quiero. —Ene se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Q-qué tú que…?

—Lo que escuchó amo… —La de azul se acercó más a la pantalla del móvil y con una sonrisa maliciosa exclamó: ¡Lo quiero, amo!

Por razones desconocidas Shintaro sonrojó levemente por la confesión de su virus, aunque sabía muy bien que solo se trataba de una broma. Por otra parte, el albino que escuchaba todo desde la puerta del daze no sabía eso.

Konoha no entendía que había sido aquel repentino dolor que sintió en su pecho al escuchar que Ene le decía a Shintaro que lo quería. Era verdad que él era algo despistado, pero no era tonto y sabía muy bien el significado de un "Te quiero", lo suficiente para entristecerse porque Ene se lo dijera al Kisaragi y no a él.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella le diría eso? Si ellos siempre estaban discutiendo y peleando constantemente. A veces Shintaro incluso era malo con ella. Por otro lado, él que siempre le hablaba con amabilidad y las intenciones más puras e inocentes, era cruelmente despreciado.

Lo llamaba "Impostor" ¿Por qué? Le dolía que le llamara de esa manera. Él no era ningún impostor, él era Konoha, ese era su nombre. Le gustaba dibujar, comer negima, jugar beisbol y los dinosaurios, aunque recientemente había adquirido un nuevo gusto y ese era nada menos que Ene. De hecho era un gusto mucho mayor que las otras cosas mencionadas anteriormente.

Le gustaba Ene, la quería. La quería solamente para él.

Dolía que le tratara tan mal y le molestaba ver a Shintaro cerca de ella.

Su mano ardía en ocasiones. Un deseo horrendo de golpearlo se apoderaba de él, pero no podía hacer eso, Shintaro era su amigo, pero no soportaba ni un minuto más verlos juntos. Todos esos extraños sentimientos lo confundían y hasta lo hacían sentir cansado.

De pronto, sin saber la razón, se encontró a sí mismo llorando. No sollozaba, pero las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos sin cesar.

— ¿Konoha, estas bien? —Escuchó que alguien le preguntaba.

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Era la voz de Ene ¿Le había llamado por su nombre? Era la primera vez y le alegraba pero no era capaz de sonreír, no cuando al alzar la mirada veía a ella y a Shintaro juntos.

—Estoy bien… —Mintió. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa, Konoha entró a la base.

Después de un rato, Kido y compañía regresaron. A cada uno se le fue entregado lo que pidió, pero Konoha rechazó el negima que le habían comprado, extrañando a todos en el lugar. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto había perdido el apetito.

Luego de un rato, él, junto con Hiyori y Hibiya regresaron a casa.

— ¿Aun no tienes hambre, Konoha-sama? Mi tío nos ha hecho algo de cenar. —Preguntó la de coletas bajas asomándose por la puerta de la habitación del joven.

—No. —Respondió secamente mientras yacía acostado en su cama.

—Ok… —Contestó Hiyori notándose bastante preocupada por la extraña actitud del chico de ojos magentas, pero no dijo nada y se retiró dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Konoha cerró los ojos. Al hacerlo la imagen de Ene sonriendo tiernamente venía a su mente. Soñaba por el día en que aquellas sonrisas fueran dedicadas a él también. Soñaba por el día en que pudiese tocar a Ene, sostener su mano así como sostenía la de Hiyori en ocasiones. Soñaba por el día en que este punzante dolor en su pecho desapareciera al verla a ella junto con su mejor amigo, pero… ¿Llegaría de verdad ese día?

Quería creer que si… quería creer.

* * *

 _Últimamente me gusta mucho escribir feels de mis parejas favoritas, lo siento. (?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para saber que les ha parecido y nos leemos la próxima con un nuevo one-shot! nwn_

 _Gracias por leer! Cuídense!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	2. Mi Musa

_**Buenas queridos lectores!~**_

 _Mitsui se reporta con un nuevo one-shot para colección, esta vez del derivado HaruTaka y pues como siempre digo espero les guste nwn_

 _La idea para este one-shot llegó cuando me di cuenta que ya no tenia tantas ideas para fanfics HaruTaka como antes y me cuestionaba la razón de eso, al final descubrí que era debido a la poca comunicación que he tenido con "mi musa del HaruTaka", una amiga con quien roleaba esta pareja uwu fue precisamente ese pensamiento lo que al final me inspiró para esta nueva historia._

 _Sin más que decir, disfrútenla!_

* * *

 _ **Titulo: Mi Musa**_

 _ **Summary:** Fue entonces cuando vio su sonrisa, que encontró la inspiración de un nuevo amor._

 _ **Status:** (02/¿?)_

 _ **Cover:** A_ _sk-haruka-kokonose [Tumblr]_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"Mi Musa"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Su mirada se perdía en el cielo azul. Su cabello castaño oscuro se movía levemente por la agradable ventisca. Su corazón se relajaba plácidamente y una vez la idea llegó a su mente, sacó su cuaderno, abriéndolo en una hoja en blanco para luego colocarlo encima de sus piernas. Una vez hecho eso, sacó su lápiz y empezó a garabatear en el lienzo.

El lugar era agradable, el clima perfecto, la idea buena, él tenía el talento y sin embargo era incapaz de plasmar bien lo que había en su mente. No estaba conforme con lo que su mano dibujaba y a solo un par de trazos, borraba con la goma de su lápiz, tanto que la hoja ya se había arrugado hasta hacerse una grieta.

Suspiró con molestia ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tal vez ¿Un bloqueo creativo? Nunca le había ocurrido y era bastante frustrante, pero suponía que a todo artista le llegaba a pasar algo parecido en algún momento, aunque claro, en su humildad él no se consideraba un artista como tal, solo un joven muchacho que amaba expresar sus pensamientos y emociones a través del dibujo.

Siguió intentando conseguir algo, aunque fuera solo un boceto, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, por lo que al final desistió y se retiró de aquel lugar tranquilamente, aunque haciendo un puchero, tan clásico de él cuando se molestaba. Difícil creer que tuviera los dieciséis años.

Una vez en casa, el joven fue recibido cordialmente por su familiares los cuales le invitaron a comer, sin embargo en su situación actual, él rechazó amablemente el almuerzo y se fue directo a su habitación. Obviamente aquello preocupó bastante a sus padres, especialmente a su madre, la cual decidió ir a preguntarle a su hijo la razón por la que se encontraba tan desanimado.

—Tal vez sean los nervios ya que mañana será tu primer día de clases. —Comentó la madre de éste— No te preocupes, mi amor, ya verás cómo vuelves a tener inspiración dentro de poco. —Le animó antes de retirarse.

—Ojala sea solo eso… —Se dijo a si mismo antes de quedar dormido.

Al día siguiente el pelicastaño dibujante intentaba mantenerse con ánimos pues ese día era su primer día de clases en un nuevo colegio y quería dar una buena impresión. Ya quería conocer a sus profesores y a sus compañeros. Quería tener amistades y tal vez al tener nueva gente en su vida podría conseguir aquella inspiración que se le fue arrebatada.

Buscando su nombre en la lista de alumnos de nuevo ingreso para saber en qué aula le tocaba, se extrañó al no hallar el suyo. Finalmente notó una lista bastante pequeña a comparación de las largas con cuarenta nombres de distintos alumnos y fue en esa pequeña donde precisamente encontró su nombre, justo abajo del nombre de otra persona, al cual rápidamente intuyó que era el de una chica.

Encima de dicha lista estaba escrito algo sobre una clase especial para personas con sus _condiciones_. Seguramente se referían a su enfermedad. Otra vez aquella enfermedad, interfiriendo en su intento de tener una vida normal como todos los jóvenes de su edad. Pese lo último, evitó los dramas y se encogió de hombros para buscar su aula.

Ya habiendo llegado al cual sería su nuevo salón de clases, se detuvo en seco al ver a una chica parada frente a la puerta de dicho salón. Obviamente se trataba de la que sería su compañera. Ésta era baja de estatura, menuda, de cabello oscuro amarrado en un par de coletas. No veía a muchas chicas peinadas de esa manera. Traía puesto unos grandes cascos blancos con detalles en fucsia y escuchaba música en alto, pues hasta la distancia en que él estaba era capaz de escuchar lo que ella oía.

Algo nervioso se acercó a ella con la intención de hablarle, aunque no sabía de qué manera hacerlo sin molestarle, mas no hubo necesidad de hacer nada ya que la chica notó en seguida su presencia, retirándose los audífonos y se giró a verlo. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando le miró, que lo vio. Grandes ojeras yacían bajo los ojos de aquella chica, ojos de mirada filosa que al plantarse en él, inevitablemente se sintió algo asustado.

A pesar de ser tan pequeña, aquella chica tenía una presencia intimidante, a diferencia de él, que siendo tan alto justo ahora parecía un cachorro asustado.

—Oye… ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó repentinamente la de coletas, haciendo que él brincara un poco del susto.

—A-ah… yo… m-mi nombre es… —Intentaba patéticamente formular aunque sea alguna palabra, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso por la mirada de la contraria.

—Uhm, déjame adivinar. Eres mi compañero de clases ¿Verdad?

—E-eh, sí. Haruka Kokonose, un gusto. —Se presentó amablemente una vez los nervios desaparecieron— Puedes llamarme solo Haruka si deseas. —Ofreció su mano en forma de saludo.

—Un gusto, Haruka. Me llamo Takane Enomoto. —Contestó ella tomando la mano de él, ahora con una expresión menos tensa que la de hace solo un momento— Llámame solo Takane. —Aun tomando la mano ajena, la chica llamada Takane le observó de pies a cabeza— Pues Haruka, para estar enfermo te ves bastante sano. —Comentó tranquilamente y soltó su mano para luego mirar nuevamente la puerta del aula que se mantenía con seguro— A diferencia de mí que me veo del asco.

—No es verdad. Te ves bastante bien si me preguntas. —Dijo Haruka con una agradable sonrisa.

Takane le miró de reojo mientras mentalmente intentaba rastrear un tono de sarcasmo en lo que su compañero le acababa de decir, pero no lo halló. Claro que no, pues lo que Haruka decía siempre era sincero y con las intenciones más buenas del mundo ¿Y por qué? Porque así era él, alguien dulce, considerado, humilde. Haruka veía la vida de una manera _diferente_ a como el resto y aunque algunos decían que era parte de la enfermedad que tenía, él pensaba que era más bien una virtud que se le había entregado con su gran dote para dibujar.

Tal vez era eso o bien podía ser porque Haruka sabía que tenía sus días contados, por lo que se concentraba en ser alguien optimista y alegre, de vivir la vida, de disfrutarla siempre, apreciando cada momento y a cada persona que entraba en ella. Justo ahora el chico Kokonose miraba a su nueva compañera y se preguntaba cuál sería el impacto que tendría en su vida.

—Me pregunto cuanto tardara nuestro profesor en llegar…

— ¡Oh, vaya, vaya! ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! —Dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños, anteojos y bata blanca, de la cual sacó una pequeña llave para abrir el aula y dejar que los jóvenes pasaran— Un gusto mis queridos alumnos, me llamo Kenjirou Tateyama y seré su nuevo profesor de ahora en adelante.

—Pues sí que nos da una mala primera impresión, "profesor". —Comentó Takane en tono alto— De hecho creo que ni le llamare profesor.

—Oye, no seas mala… —Kenjirou miró la lista donde estaba el nombre de ambos alumnos— Takane-chan ¿Te puedo llamar así?

—No.

—Ush, pero que fría. —Dijo haciendo un falso mohín— Les juro a ambos que yo no soy así y les prometo que seré aplicado con ustedes durante todo el año escolar.

—La verdad es que lo dudo mucho. —Esta vez habló Haruka, solo que en tono bajo, más para sí mismo, aunque su compañera sentado a lado suyo logró escucharlo.

Takane dejó escapar una pequeña risita, lo suficientemente audible para que Haruka le escuchara, haciendo que la mirara, quedando pasmado al verla reír de aquella manera tan linda.

—Me agradas. —Le sonrió amistosamente, a lo que el corazón del chico Kokonose empezó a latir rápidamente.

Su pulso se aceleró de manera repentina de tan solo ver esa sonrisa que hizo que su compañera, aquella que apenas acababa de conocer, se viera tan hermosa ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Tragó saliva al momento en que jalaba lentamente el cuello de su uniforme escolar, como si de pronto la temperatura del aula hubiese cambiado y sintió mucho calor, aunque fue solo de momento, pues luego de un rato volvió a sentirse "normal", aunque no mentiría, había sido una sensación desconocida pero agradable.

El resto de la primera clase la pasaron muy a gustos por una pequeña actividad que el profesor Kenjirou hizo para conocer mejor a sus alumnos y de paso ellos también se conocieran mutuamente.

Haruka habló de su talento por el dibujo, de su gusto por la comida, por los dinosaurios y también por el beisbol. Por su lado Takane solo mencionó que le gustaba escuchar música y los videojuegos, pero no dio más detalles, dejando a un curioso Haruka que deseaba saber más de ella, sin embargo tuvo que conformarse con eso, aunque no se quejaba.

—Ha sido…un buen día. —Comentó él con tranquilidad una vez se encontraba fuera del colegio junto con la chica ya para la hora de retirada.

—Supongo… —Contestó ella viéndole.

Estuvieron sosteniendo la mirada del otro por un rato, hasta que finalmente la desviaron, cada quien por un lado diferente.

—P-pues… espero que nos llevemos bien y… —El chico del lunar se rascó su mejilla y sonrió—…que seamos buenos amigos.

Takane abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa, pero luego sonrió con gentileza, provocando otra vez que su compañero sonrojara.

—También lo espero. —Respondió para luego colocarse sus cascos— Nos vemos mañana, Haruka. —Se despidió.

El Kokonose solo le observaba irse, embobado y hasta embelesado con el caminar de la chica y hasta por el leve movimiento de sus caderas a cada paso que daba.

Hecho un tomate por fijarse en eso último, Haruka finalmente se retiró de vuelta a su casa, aunque aún con la imagen de aquella chica en su mente la cual le hacía sentir esa dulce calidez en su pecho y que inconscientemente le hacía sonreír ¿Qué eran todas esas extrañas sensaciones? ¿Tal vez los síntomas de una nueva enfermedad?

.

.

.

Nuevamente en el mismo lugar, viendo el cielo azul, disfrutando de la agradable ventisca. Haruka cerró sus ojos buscando relajarse, pero de inmediato al hacer aquella última acción, a su mente llegó la imagen de cierta chica de coletas y de inmediato su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad incontrolable.

Definitivamente no podría relajarse, sin embargo a diferencia de la vez anterior, el artista se sintió inspirado. Cientos de nuevas ideas llegaron a su mente y fue capaz de dibujarlas tal como las veía en su cabeza. Dibujaba un hermoso paraíso e inconscientemente siempre la incluía a ella. Takane Enomoto, su singular pero linda compañera de clases, la cual en su opinión hacia ver sus dibujos más hermosos al colocarla.

Con el pasar del tiempo su cuaderno yacía lleno de dibujos de ella, de esa chica que le contagio de una enfermedad incurable, su ahora musa, de la cual sin darse cuenta se había enamorado.

 _Fue al ver su sonrisa, que encontró la inspiración de un nuevo amor._

* * *

 ** _NA: Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows. Es hora de responderlos nwn_**

 _ **AndyCute:** Que bueno que te gustara y muchas gracias :'3 no tenia planeado hacer feels para esta colección, pero son las ideas que más se me dan uwu ciertamente, el HaruTaka dominara el mundo ouó)9_

 _ **CrissNyan:** No es que lo niegue pero nuestro querido dibujante es algo despistado uwu el "te quiero" de Ene es sincero, pero solo es un "te quiero como amigo" (? Jejeje los juegos de verdad o reto nunca terminan bien XDD pues el HaruTaka ya fue publicado y espero haya sido de tu gusto nwn_

 _ **Harukukki:** Omg, saliste del daze! ¿Cual es tu habilidad? La mía es de hacer sufrir con la mirada (? Gracias por la galleta y también gracias por el review :3_

 _ **AkitaCami02:** Akita! Tiempo sin ver un review tuyo :'D ciertamente como dices casi no hay fanfics KonoEne, la mayoría son HaruTaka uwu no me quejo, pero adoro el KonoEne y desearía ver más de ellos por aquí ;3; Oh y no te preocupes, que en otro fanfic habrá más interacción entre Konoha y Ene, te lo prometo ^u^_

 ** _Alice-KuroRabbit:_** _No te preocupes, los fangirleos son siempre bien recibidos (? En realidad ya había usado a Hiyori antes en un one-shot, también KonoEne de Halloween que hice anteriormente uwu Muchas gracias por el review, espero ver más tuyos por aquí!~_

 _..._

 _En fin, eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer y espero ver algún review suyo por aquí sobre que les ha parecido este ultimo one-shot nwn_

 _Nos leemos la próxima, cuídense mucho!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	3. Pesadilla

_**¿Alguien pidió KuroActor? owo**_

 _Hola gente linda! Como siempre me disculpo por la tardanza y agradezco por sus reviews uwu_

 _Estos últimos días estuve horriblemente bloqueada pero ya tengo nuevas ideas para futuros one-shots y espero no tener problemas para plasmarlo como fue en el caso de este :'3_

 _Esta corta historia va dedicada a **Pos-chan** a la cual ya le debía un KuroActor desde hace tiempo ;u;_

 _Pos-chan espero te guste y lo mismo les digo a ustedes, queridos lectores~_

* * *

 _ **Titulo: Pesadilla**_

 _ **Summary:** Debía vivir por la persona que amaba, para liberarlo de aquel horrible sueño, de aquella pesadilla._

 _ **Status:** (03/¿?)_

 _ **Cover: Xixyu** [Pixiv]_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"Pesadilla"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Soledad, muerte, tristeza, era lo que reflejaba aquella ciudad hecha ruinas. Apenas unos cuantos edificios aún se mantenían en pie, pero casi todo eran solamente escombros, polvo y cenizas.

En ese lugar desierto, solo un alma aun andaba. Manteniendo su rostro oculto con una máscara de gas para que el ambiente tóxico que aun emanaba de algunos suelos no le envenenara, aunque el deseo de morir a veces le hacía querer retirársela, debía mantenerse con vida aun.

El viento que soplaba gentilmente su cabello oscuro le susurraba los lamentos y los cantos de aquellas personas que alguna vez vivieron en ese sitio, aquellos que no pudo salvar. Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápida.

Aunque no lo aparentara, aquel sitio por donde ella caminaba, siendo específica, el lugar que alguna vez fue su colegio, alguna vez fue un lugar donde vivió los momentos más maravillosos, de su vida y actualmente aun soñaba con esos bellos momentos, los recordaba e incluso los lloraba.

¿Cómo de pronto todo terminó así? Pero peor aún ¿Por qué ella tenía que estar con vida? ¿Por qué siempre cargaba con las penas de los demás?

Alzó levemente la mirada y al verlo a él, parado a lo lejos, recordó todo. Recordó su razón para vivir, para mantenerse fuerte, por la que aun batallaba… La razón por la que tenía aquella pistola en su mano.

Ese chico de gran altura, de vestimentas y cabello oscuro, de ojos amarillos ámbar que se clavaron en su persona. Sí, él, aquel chico amable y tierno al cual alguna vez tanto amó. No, tal vez eso era lo más triste, que aún lo amaba, incluso vuelto ahora un monstruo.

Cientos de hermosos recuerdos llegaron a su mente cuando la mirada amarilla de él se cruzó con la roja suya. Una mirada vacía y otra mortificada. Una que había perdido su camino y otra que se mantenía con solo un fin, liberal el alma de su amado, para que finalmente pudiera descansar en paz.

—Oh, has venido. —Habló el de negro manteniendo una expresión seria, mas no duró pues cambio repentinamente, esta vez sonriendo con malicia— Creí que me dejarías solo.

—Cierra la boca. —Escupió mientras se obligaba a mirarle con desprecio, pero simplemente no podía.

—Auch, no seas tan ruda ¿No ves que intento ser amable? —Se acercó donde ésta y sin pensarlo dos veces, la de coletas sacó su arma y la apuntó hacia él— Pff ¿En serio?

—N-no te acerques… —Se maldijo a si misma por tartamudear debido a los nervios, pero se odió al ver como sus manos temblaban al sostener la pistola.

Su contrincante por su parte mantenía aquella sonrisa burlona y sin la más mínima pizca de miedo, se acercó más a ella, aun con el arma apuntándole, la tomó de sus manos, alzándolas un poco para que así la pistola apuntara en la cabeza de él y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Vamos, dispara. —Le incitó, a lo que la expresión de ella fue de sorpresa— Dispara ahora.

Sus manos seguían temblado, su dedo en el gatillo estaba a un solo movimiento de disparar, pero al verle, nuevamente la imagen de su compañero de clases llegó a su mente. Su corazón se encogió, seguido de un par de lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas, hasta que finalmente el arma cayó al suelo.

—No puedo… —Susurró para sí misma.

—Es una pena. —Dijo él para luego jalarla de brazo y de un rápido movimiento tirarla al sucio suelo mientras le hacía una llave, estando él encima de ella— Pero yo sí puedo hacer esto.

— ¡¿Q-Qué demonios?! ¡Sueltame ahora! —Reclamó furiosa y al querer liberarse, él la haló del brazo haciéndole daño.

—Por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil. —Comentó con un tono de fastidio y llevó una de sus manos a las piernas de la de coletas, acariciándolas hasta llegar a sus muslos— Si colaboras será más divertido.

— ¡N-no! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Le espetó al momento que un rubor se hacía de sus mejillas, especialmente cuando los dedos del pelinegro se engancharon de sus licras para poder bajar estas— ¡D-Detente!

— ¿Por qué? Te estoy haciendo un favor ¿O me dirás acaso que no habías deseado hacer "esto" con él?

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡NO! —Exclamó mientras las lágrimas no paraban de derramarse de sus ojos y soltó un gemido cuando el más alto le mordió el cuello con fuerza— Me lastimas…

—No quiero hacerlo… —Susurró suavemente en su oreja, seguido de lamer detrás de esta con delicadeza— Nunca quise dañarte. —La giró haciendo que quedara boca arriba mientras le tomaba de las muñecas, teniéndola acorralada— Lo único que deseaba era protegerte.

— ¿Entonces por qué haces esto…Haruka?

El chico pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó peligrosamente solo para tener los labios de ella a centímetros de los suyos. Tentado no dudó en besarlos apasionadamente, con intensidad y lujuria. Le mordió el labio dándose así paso a la cavidad bucal de ella, al mismo tiempo su rodilla presionó contra la entrepierna de la de coletas, solo para hacer que ella gimiera en su boca. Que sensación más extraordinaria.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo escaso para ambos, rompió el beso mientras un puente de saliva se podía ver entre los labios de ambos. Él se relamió al momento que ella ruborizaba notablemente.

— ¿Por qué, preguntas? ¡Porque te amo!

Aquella no era una respuesta que esperaba. Incluso cuando había soñado con oír aquellas palabras por parte de él, ella frunció el ceño con decepción. Ya no estaba ahí, le había perdido para siempre. Haruka dejó de existir hace tiempo, pero se negaba a creerlo, desde siempre y fue aquello que le llevó a estar en su situación actual.

—Yo no te amo. —Contestó ella con dolor.

—Mentira… Mentira, mentira ¡Eres una mentirosa! —Soltó sus muñecas para llevar sus manos al delgado cuello de ella y empezar a apretar con fuerza de este— Si no puedes ser mía no serás de nadie.

— ¿D-De quien…más podrías…ugh…ser? —Decía con dificultad al ser incapaz de respirar, pero tampoco se esforzaba por defenderse— ¡Tú… tú los m-mataste a todos…!

—No, ellos están vivos. No aquí, pero siguen vivos en otra parte. Es mi deber detenerlos, matarlos para que no te alejen de mí. —Decía con una expresión perdida y aflojando el agarre de sus manos en el cuello de la contraria— Siempre es la misma historia…

—Haruka…

— ¡No me llames así! —Se incorporó quitándose de encima de ella, pero aun estando hincado en la tierra.

— ¿Kuroha? —Éste no respondió, pero centró su vista en ella— Jamás dejaría que alguien me aleje de ti.

—Deja de mentir.

—No es mentira… —Le abrazó mientras él se mantenía inmóvil y sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir— Lo anterior que dije, eso sí fue una mentira. —Hundió su rostro en el pecho del contrario mientras éste le correspondía su último gesto, pero entonces el sonido del disparo hizo eco— Te amo, Haruka… siempre lo haré…

Kuroha sonrió mientras una línea de sangre escapaba de sus labios ¿En que momento había tomado ella la pistola? Se separó levemente de la chica que lloraba sin cesar y sollozaba al ver el hueco en su pulmón causado por su disparo. Con mano temblorosa secó sus lágrimas y regalándole una sonrisa, una tierna y dulce, susurró en su oído.

—Gracias…

El cuerpo del pelinegro cayó al suelo. Actor, como era su nombre por aquel experimento, se acercó a él solo para mirarlo, evitando lanzarse a su cuerpo para llorar la perdida de aquel a quien amaba. Al final él había sonreído y era lo que importaba. Al final le había agradecido.

La pistola que aun permanecía en sus manos ahora apuntaba a su propia cabeza. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos miró por última vez el cuerpo del tal "Kuroha" y luego sonrió con tristeza.

—Estaré contigo ahora…

Y disparó.

.

.

.

— ¿Takane? ¿Estas despierta?

La mencionada abrió los ojos pesadamente y se encontró con una mirada oscura que le veía con curiosidad. Al identificar quien era el perteneciente de aquellos ojos, se incorporó de improviso y observó su alrededor pasmada. Al ver que todo estaba bien, regresó nuevamente su mirada al chico frente suyo.

—Haruka… —posó ambas manos en las mejillas del más alto— Estas bien…

—Sí ¿Pero a ti que te sucede, Takane? ¿Por qué estas llorando? —Preguntó el de la marca con una expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Qué? —La chica llevó sus dedos a sus propias mejillas y así confirmó que las palabras del contrario eran ciertas. Estas estaban humedecidas por las lágrimas que había dejado escapar inconscientemente.

— ¿Estas bien, Takane? —Preguntó nuevamente el pelicenizo.

—Sí, solo tuve una pesadilla… —Contestó mientras sonreía con dulzura para calmar al muchacho y luego le abrazó cálidamente— Me alegra verte, Haruka.

—A-ah… a mí también me alegra ver a Takane… —Respondió con dificultad el Kokonose mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ella le tomó de pronto de la mano— ¿Takane?

— ¿Y si vamos a comer? Yo invito. —Propuso la de coletas y de inmediato una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del artista.

— ¡Me encantaría!

Así tomada de la mano de su pareja, la Enomoto salió del edificio, su antiguo colegio el cual había ido visitar por pura nostalgia y en donde al entrar al que alguna vez fue su salón de clases, accidentalmente se había quedado dormida por su narcolepsia. Por suerte Haruka había ido a buscarla y ahora que le veía, podía estar tranquila después de aquel mal sueño.

Conforme se alejaban del lugar, sintió la necesidad de mirar atrás, como si fuera observada desde la espalda. Sin embargo al hacer dicha acción no vio nada. Tal vez aún estaba media dormida. Sí, debía ser eso.

Después de todo, solo fue una pesadilla.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows! A ver hasta donde llegamos por la OTP nwn)/**_

 _ **CrissNyan:**_ _Me alegra tanto que te gustara :'DD respecto a tu pregunta, sip, habrá un poco de cada pareja en cuanto a todos los derivados de Haruka y Takane nwn en esta ocasión como viste le tocó al KuroActor y ya en futura historias habrá KuroEne y KuroTaka, solo pido paciencia conforme actualizo uwu_

 _ **Harukukki:**_ _Omg, me dedican canciones y me dan galletas, me siento especial (? Gracias por el review y me alegra mucho saber que se emocionan al leer mis historias :'3_

 _ **AndyCute:**_ _A veces causo feels, a veces causo diabetes (?, todo depende de mi inspiración y humor uwu Gracias por leer y por el review!_

 _ **Pos-Chan:**_ _De hecho planeaba hacer otra historia con el one-shot de "Celos" y que de repente salga el lado yandere-Kuroha de nuestro lindo Konoha ewe Ya en futuras historias te haré llorar (? Pues ya te di el KuroActor que tanto pedías y espero te haya gustado :DD y no, no te daré mis manos, me gustan. (?_

 _ **Shadechu Nightray:**_ _Como ya te había dicho antes, estoy muy feliz de verte por aquí otra vez, Shadechu ;u; tus reviews más que el de cualquiera me alegran muchísimo pues tus opiniones son buenísimas al igual que tus consejos :'D y como dije antes, escribiré de cada parejita/derivado así que habrá mucha variedad e igualdad uwu Muchas gracias por las lindas palabras y espero leer otro review tuyo por aquí nwn_

 _..._

 _Pues no queda más que decir, así que nos leemos la próxima con la siguiente actualización :3_

 _Hasta entonces, cuídense!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	4. Iniciativa

_**Hola gente!~**_

 _Pues estoy feliz y molesta hoy (? Feliz porque salí del bloqueo luego de un tiempo uwu y molesta porque quería publicar este one-shot ayer que fue el KonoEne/HaruTaka day ;u;_

 _Agradezco la inspiración al ask de future-yuukeiquartet [tumblr] :'3_

 _Pero bueno, ya no importa. Como siempre les digo, espero esta historia sea de su gusto!~_

* * *

 _ **Titulo: Iniciativa**_

 _ **Summary:** Si él era tan tímido para dar el siguiente paso, ella tomaría la iniciativa._

 _ **Status:** (04/¿?)_

 _ **Cover: Aki_Gumi [Twitter]**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"Iniciativa"_**

Siempre era difícil para Takane decir las cosas. A veces por orgullo, otra veces por inseguridad o bien simplemente, las palabras no eran lo suyo.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que había regresado a su cuerpo y luego de mucha tortura estando lejos de Haruka, finalmente estaba con él, solo que no como amigos, sino como pareja. Sí, la Enomoto le había confesado al Kokonose sus sentimientos y para su sorpresa, había sido correspondida.

Ya llevaban dos meses de ser novios y sin embargo, por muy feliz que fuera la situación, había algo que aun consternaba a la de coletas. La verdad muy vergonzosa era que Haruka y ella aún no habían tenido su primer beso. Literalmente ninguno de los dos había besado a nadie y como pareja, bien los dos ya habían de haber experimentado, pero el tema nunca se comentó.

En todo caso, por parte de Haruka se podría atribuir el hecho de que era un chico bastante despistado e inocente, por lo que para él, el simple hecho de tomarse de la mano ya era "cosa de novios" y del resto realmente no se preocupaba, mas que hacer feliz a Takane. Por el lado de la gamer, era obvio que ella era la de pensamientos más "adultos" en la relación y por muy lanzado, hasta cariñoso, que pudiera ser el chico de la marca, sabía muy bien que quien llevaba la iniciativa era ella.

Ese mismo día los dos se encontraban solos en la base. Kido junto con los demás habían salido a dar un paseo a una feria que se había instalado cerca del lugar. Si la pareja no los había acompañado era porque Takane había mostrado señas de sentirse mal, a lo que ella decidió que lo mejor era que se quedara, mientras que Haruka quiso hacerle compañía para cuidarla y que no estuviera sola.

Ahora estando los dos a solas esta era posiblemente la mayor oportunidad que Takane tenía para dar el paso decisivo. No se había sentido tan nerviosa desde la vez que se había confesado, precisamente con aquel pelicenizo que dibujaba tranquilamente.

—Haruka… —Habló en un hilillo de voz casi inaudible, de no ser por la corta distancia que había entre ambos.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Takane, haz dicho algo?

La mencionada tragó saliva mientras empezaba a sonrojarse para luego asentir.

—Sí… e-eh… creo que tú y yo… —Conforme hablaba la voz de la Enomoto se hacía cada vez más baja hasta al punto que su pareja fue incapaz de escucharle.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Haruka alzando una ceja.

— ¡Que debemos darnos nuestro primer beso! —Exclamó con ojos cerrados y puños apretados.

Al momento de dejar salir aquellas palabras, Takane rápidamente se llevó sus manos hacia su boca mientras el sonrojo en su rostro se contagiaba al chico alto frente ella.

— ¿E-eh? —Fue lo único que pudo decir Haruka estando incluso más avergonzado que su novia.

—"Mierda, si seré estúpida." —Se maldecía mentalmente la de coletas—Hehehe… so-solo era una bro…

—Está bien. —Contestó de golpe el dibujante interrumpiendo a Takane. Ésta le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Hablas en serio…? —Le cuestionó con una expresión de mortificación y notable vergüenza.

—Claro que sí. —Haruka rascó su mejilla mientras reía un tanto apenado y luego le dedicó un amable sonrisa a su pareja— Quiero que mi primer beso sea con mi querida novia. —Respondió para luego cerrar los ojos y acercarse un poco a la contraria.

—"¿Esto va en serio?" —Pensaba la pelinegra y aunque realmente se encontraba apenada, igualmente cerró los ojos, acercándose a su novio al mismo que colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de éste, sintiendo lo calientes que estaban.

Estaba a punto de unir sus labios con los de él, pero entonces notó lo rojo que el chico estaba. El rubor le llegaba hasta las orejas y hasta temblaba de los nervios.

— ¿Haruka…?

—Lo siento, Takane… —El Kokonose bajó levemente la mirada, sonriendo apenado pero triste por lo bajo— No soy tan "genial" como los demás y tú creen…

Debía admitir, estaba sorprendida ¿Quién diría que alguien tan meloso como él sería tan tímido? Pero como se había dicho antes, ella era la que llevaba la iniciativa y para que el pelicenizo también la tuviera, solo necesitaba un empujón o más bien, en ese caso, un jalón.

Takane tomó a Haruka del cuello de su suéter verde y le jaló hacia ella para así finalmente, de tiempo siendo novios, unir sus labios en un romántico y casto beso. El primer beso de los dos.

El Kokonose tardó unos segundos en salir de la sorpresa debido a tal repentina acción por parte de su querida Takane, pero al final le correspondió, cerrando igualmente los ojos para luego abrazarla, apegándola a él y profundizando aquel beso.

Luego de un rato que fue casi eterno para ambos jóvenes, se separaron, viéndose mutuamente estando igual de ruborizados y respirando con algo de dificultad debido a la falta de aire por tan largo beso. Estaban avergonzados, pero felices y se podía notar en la ancha sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de ambos.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo…? —Preguntó la de coletas aun con una mano en la mejilla del otro.

—Mejor de lo que había imaginado. —Haruka posó igualmente una mano en las sonrosadas mejillas de su novia y se acercó a ella para besarla nuevamente, pero entonces, un carraspeo rompió el momento.

— ¿Interrumpimos algo? —Preguntó un sonriente Kano, acompañado del resto del Dan.

—Así que por eso querían estar solos, pillines. —Comentó Momo sonriendo de la misma manera que el Shuuya.

— ¡N-no fue por eso! —Takane exclamó avergonzada al momento que se levantaba del sillón donde yacía sentada junto con Haruka— ¡Fue porque me sentía mal!

—Y estar con tu novio te hizo sentir mejor ¿Verdad? —Esta vez quien habló fue nada menos que la líder, haciendo que todos le miraran extrañados y sorprendidos— ¿Qué? También puedo ser graciosa.

— ¡Bueno basta! Dejen a Haruka y Takane en paz. —Entró Shintaro a defender a sus senpais— Es obvio que no cuentan con dinero para un motel y este es el único lugar donde pueden hacer esas "cosas" sin que les descubran por sus familiares.

—Si serás idiota. —La Enomoto se acercó donde el Kisaragi, golpeándole fuertemente en el estómago y después de tal acto de violencia, todas las burlas se acabaron.

Con el momento ya más que roto, Takane le pidió a Haruka que se fueran a casa, a lo que el chico aceptó caballerosamente, pero antes de retirarse con su novia, se dirigió donde el adolorido Shintaro que aún se quejaba del golpe recibido.

— ¿Y bien? —Le cuestionó el Hikineet a su senpai.

—Ha funcionado tal como dijiste. —Contestó el más grande sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que haciéndote el tímido harías que Takane sacara su lado activo. —Dijo Shintaro con aires de grandeza.

— ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Shintaro! Ah… y lamento lo del golpe.

—No te preocupes por eso y ve por tu chica. —Le ordenó al momento que hacia un ademan para que se fuera.

Haruka simplemente asintió y fue donde Takane, la cual le esperaba, para finalmente retirarse mientras iban tomados de la mano a la casa de la chica.

"¿Quién diría que Takane tuviera tanta iniciativa?"

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews, lectores queridos e igualmente por los favs y follows uwu_

 _Hablando de reviews, no creo contestarlos en esta ocasión ya que ando apurada, pero si quiero poner en marcha mi plan de "No publicare actualización al menos que lleguemos a "x" cantidad de reviews" (?_

 _Como soy buena, lo dejaría a un total de... cuatro reviews? ouo y ustedes escogen de que derivado de la parejita quieren que sea la proxima historia uwu_

 _No se lo tomen a mal, es solo una forma "astuta" de animarles a dejar algún comentario XDD tengan iniciativa como Takane (? Puede que al final ni funcione este plan :'I_

 _Pero bueno, nos leemos la próxima! Cuídense!_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	5. Impostor

_**Hola gente!~**_

 _Finalmente les traigo un nuevo one-shot para la colección de fanfics de nuestra querida OTP, en esta ocasión del derivado KonoTaka uwu_

 _Sé que la mayoría pidió KonoEne, pero tengo planeado algo especial para ese derivado para la fecha de "Halloween", ademas de que fue de ellos de quien escribí el primer one-shot, así que tomé en cuenta la petición de_ _ **CrissNyan**_ _y este one-shot salio :3_

 _En fin~ ojala les guste y como siempre les digo, disfruten!~_

* * *

 _ **Titulo: Impostor**_

 _ **Summary:** Podía tener su cuerpo, su apetito, su talento para dibujar, pero él no era Haruka y era lo que ella sufría._

 _ **Status:** (05/¿?)_

 _ **Cover: Hama** [Pixiv]_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"Impostor"_**

Suspirando por lo bajo, la chica observó con melancolía el cielo. Al sentir el viento soplar, provocando que su cabello se oleara, pensaba dolorosamente en todo lo que había perdido, lo que había recuperado y lo que no.

Su cuerpo, por dar un ejemplo, ella lo había dado por perdido, sin embargo ahí estaba, en carne y hueso, sintiendo, disfrutando de varias sensaciones de las cuales se había olvidado debido al tiempo que había pasado siendo un virus. Pero… ¿Por qué no estaba feliz entonces? Era debido a lo que no había podido recuperar.

Incluso ya habiendo pasado tiempo de estar de vuelta como Enomoto Takane, a la joven de veinte años aun le costaba mirarle, a él, aquel chico de cabellos blancos y mirada magenta, ese impostor que tomaba el lugar de su amado Haruka.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello, un dolor punzante en su pecho le hacía querer llorar, pero se contenía las lágrimas y actuaba de manera normal y hasta a veces, de manera bastante alegra -como cuando era Ene-, todo con el fin de disimular su tristeza. Tal vez los únicos ojos que eran capases de ver a través de su máscara, era precisamente aquel rubio que tenía la habilidad de engañar con la mirada, aunque prefería no intervenir, además de que no era la persona indicada para dar consejos.

Ese día en especial, estando en la base del Dan, los integrantes parecían estar bastante animados y alegres, incluso el mismo Shintaro, cosa rara en él, pero la única que no estaba acorde al ambiente del lugar era Takane. Se sentía tan mal, que en su opinión su presencia en ese momento realmente no era necesaria. No quería aguar la fiesta, por lo que prefirió irse discretamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Y ahora ahí estaba, sola, observando el cielo con ese sentimiento de nostalgia que no desaparecía. Se odiaba a si misma por tener aquella aura negativa, al no ser capaz de ser feliz luego de tanto sacrificio ¿Entonces qué? ¿Nada valió la pena? El dolor, las heridas, las mentiras.

Las lágrimas finalmente hicieron por aparecer, pero al momento de eso, una voz le hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Estas bien?

Takane miró de reojo, encontrándose precisamente con la persona por la cual lloraba en ese momento.

—Konoha…

El albino le observaba confundido y preocupado, especialmente al notar los ojos rojos de ella. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ésta.

— ¿Te has lastimado? —Preguntó él al momento que le tomaba de un brazo, intentando buscar alguna herida. De inmediato Takane se arrebató de su agarre.

—Estoy bien. —Contestó secamente, dándole la espalda al otro.

— ¿Segura? —Konoha se acercó a ella nuevamente, queriendo verle al rostro— Tus ojos están…

— ¡Mis ojos están bien, no te me acerques! —Le empujó, alejándose lo más que podía de él.

—Ah, lo siento… —Contestó el más alto, bajando levemente la mirada.

Al ver esa expresión de tristeza en el casi siempre serio Konoha, inevitablemente la Enomoto se sintió un tanto culpable. No quería decir que odiaba a Konoha, porque de verdad no lo hacía y tampoco le gustaba ser tan cruel con él, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Cada vez que le observaba, recordaba que nunca más volvería a ver a Haruka, pero no era su culpa.

Debía ser paciente con él, después de todo, a pesar de su apariencia, Konoha era como un niño, inocente, despistado y bondadoso. No tan diferente del Kokonose ahora que lo pensaba bien.

—E-estoy bien, Konoha. En serio, no te preocupes. —Respondió, esta vez haciendo uso de su máscara de una tierna sonrisa, buscando así calmar al contrario.

Por su parte, el albino le veía sin estar del todo convencido ante su respuesta.

—No te creo… —Dijo repentinamente, ganándose una mirada sorpresiva de la pelinegra.

—Bueno, si no me crees es tu pro… ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Le interrogó al sentir el agarre del mayor, jalándole mientras caminaba.

No hubo respuesta. Konoha caminaba tomando fuertemente del brazo a la de coletas, aunque evitando lastimarla. La Enomoto por su parte hacía lo que podía para liberarse, sin éxito alguno. Al final desistió, dejándose llevar por el chico. Fue hasta mitad del camino, que notó que éste le llevaba a una parte que no era la base como ella había creído.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó, pero luego de mirar bien a su alrededor, rápidamente logró reconocer el lugar. Aquel era el parque donde solía ir con Haruka luego de clases.

—A veces… cuando me siento algo desanimado, vengo aquí a pasear… —Comentó Konoha manteniendo aquella expresión algo seria, pero al mismo tiempo melancólica, una expresión parecida a la suya— Y luego de un rato me siento mejor. —Sonrió levemente mientras le veía a ella, provocando que sonrojara un poco. Konoha era bastante apuesto— Tal vez si paseamos un rato aquí, tú…

—Entiendo lo que quieres hacer. —Interrumpió ella, desviando la mirada para evitar ver los expresivos ojos del más alto— Y aprecio mucho el detalle, pero no es nece… —Takane se detuvo cuando al regresar su vista al otro chico, este ponía más atención hacia un puesto de helados que no yacía muy lejos de ellos— ¡¿Oye, me estas escuchando?!

— ¿No quieres uno? —Le preguntó amablemente y antes de que ella respondiera, ya le había jalado en dirección donde los helados.

De un momento pasaron a estar en una situación bastante "dramática", al estar sentados juntos en una banca, comiendo de unos helados, los cuales Takane se vio obligada a pagar, ya que obviamente el peliblanco no traía nada de dinero consigo.

—Está delicioso. —Comentó Konoha en un tono tierno e infantil, comiendo de su helado de vainilla.

Takane miró de reojo al chico sentado a lado suyo. Es sonrisa, ese apetito, aquella gentileza y preocupación que le había demostrado hace un momento. Era Haruka y al mismo tiempo no. Realmente no entendía nada y eso era lo que más le frustraba, no lograr comprender el enigma que era ese chico albino.

—Sí, es delicioso… —Respondió finalmente, saboreando el helado de chocolate que él había escogido para ella, como si supiera cuál era su sabor favorito.

Al decir eso, la atención de Konoha se plantó en ella. Notando ese detalle, Takane alzó levemente una ceja extrañada. El chico le miraba fijamente, haciéndola sentir nerviosa. Quiso decir algo, pero entonces él había cortado la distancia entre ellos, solamente para lamer el resto de chocolate que había en su mejilla, desviándose así para donde sus labios, hasta colarse entre la boca entreabierta de la chica.

Takane estaba tiesa. Konoha la estaba besando y no de cualquier manera, sino de una forma bastante vergonzosa, enredando su lengua con la suya mientras sus labios se presionaban uno contra otro. Para colmo le estaba sosteniendo de su cabeza, haciéndole imposible romper tan fogoso beso ¿Pero de verdad quería hacerlo? Estaba avergonzada y sorprendida, de eso no había duda, pero estaba disfrutando tanto aquel beso, que sin darse cuenta le había correspondido.

No duró mucho, fueron tal vez unos ocho segundos, los cuales habían sido eternos para la de coletas. Al separarse, pudo notar como algo de saliva salía de sus labios hasta los de Konoha, sin embargo no le dio importancia, estaba perdida en sus ojos, aquellos que parecían mirarle hasta el alma.

Estaba levemente sonrojada y respiraba con un poco de dificultad debido a la falta de aire. Estaba en un completo trance, embelesada con esos hermosos ojos magentas, por ese beso que se repetía constantemente en su mente, pero entonces una pelota terminó topando en sus pies, haciéndola finalmente reaccionar. Devuelta a la realidad, devuelta a ser la Takane de siempre.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?! —Gritó con tal fuerza, asustando al pobre niño que había ido por su pelota.

—A-ah, yo… yo solo quería probar un poco del helado de Takane. —Contestó nervioso el peliblanco.

— ¿Eh…? —Así que no había sido un beso después de todo. La de coletas no sabía si estar decepcionada o aliviada. Aun sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido, llevó sus manos a las mejillas del contrario y las apretó con fuerza— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Lloriqueaba el más alto mientras las personas que pasaban miraban extrañados al par.

Incluso aunque se mostraba enojada, por dentro Takane estaba feliz. Después de todo no había perdido a Haruka, él seguía viviendo como Konoha e incluso si no la recordaba de antes, no importaba, ya que tenían todo un futuro por delante para crear nuevos y maravillosos momentos juntos, como el de ahora.

Al final, había sido el impostor quien había muerto.

* * *

 ** _Como siempre agradezco muchísimo por los reviews y esta vez los contestare ya que ha tiempo nwn_**

 _ **Park Haru:** ¡Yay, galletas! Esta bien si no dices mucho, se aprecia el review y todo :'3 Gracias y por cierto, me encanta tu imagen de coreano -w- (?_

 _ **Shadechu Nightray:** Ozhe no, que yo shippeo el ShinTaka :'v aunque el HaruTaka ya sabes que es la OTP suprema owo (y el LenMiku (?)), eso si, el HaruAya es maligno (? Jajaja! En realidad casi siempre es Haruka quien lleva la iniciativa en todos los doujinshis y fanfics que veo de ellos XDD así que le tocaba a Takane, solo una vez. Shintaro es HaruTaka shipper (?_

 _ **CrissNyan:** ¡Muchas gracias! :'DD la verdad es que me complico mucho con el HaruTaka, no sé por qué me cuesta escribir de ellos mientras que con los otros derivados se me ocurren muchas historias :'3 Por cierto, gracias por señalar el error, ya lo corregí. Soy medio tonta y eso (? LOL, lo de "Kirisagi" jamas me ha pasado, aunque sería gracioso XDD de nuevo gracias por el review!_

 _ **Guest:** ¡Un anon! (? La verdad quisiera que pusieras tu nombre X3 Gracias por el review y respecto a tu comentario de ideas originales, bueno, no te mentiré, al menos en el caso del HaruTaka suelo inspirarme en dounjinshis, pero todas mis historias son 100% originales, pero si tomamos en cuenta que muchos de los escritores en el fandom de Kagerou Project nos inspiramos en las canciones para hacer fanfics, en "x" capitulo del manga o anime, si tomamos en cuenta que estamos tomando personajes que ni siquiera son nuestros, realmente uno no hace algo completamente original, pero de nuevo gracias, tomare tu consejo en cuenta._

 _..._

 _Bueno no hay nada más que decir, solo que gracias por pasarse por mi fanfic y nos leemos para la siguiente actualización!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	6. La Chica de sus Sueños

_**¡Hola gente linda! :3**_

 _Pues aquí estamos, finalmente con un nuevo one-shot! Lamento mucho la tardanza ;u;_

 _En esta ocasión el derivado sera HaruActor, el cual me costo un poco escribir, pero espero les guste nwn_

 _Por favor dejen sus hermosos reviews que me llenan de inspiración y pues bueno, disfruten de esta historia!_

* * *

 _ **Titulo: La Chica de sus Sueños**_

 _ **Summary:** Él no necesitaba estar dormido para ver a la chica de sus sueños, ya la tenía a su lado._

 _ **Status:** (06/¿?)_

 _ **Cover:** U_Rei_3[Pixiv]_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 _ **La chica de sus Sueños**_

* * *

Un suspiro de aburrimiento escapó de sus labios. Su mirada se giró hacia su lado izquierdo, plantándose en su compañera de clases que dormía pacíficamente. Le gustaba verla dormir.

Nuevamente su atención se centró en lo que había estado dibujando. Su oc, llamado Actor, que bien no era un personaje 100% original, pues ésta era idéntica a su compañera Takane, de la cual secretamente estaba enamorado.

Vaya escandalo le armaría la chica de coletas si supiera lo que él sentía por ella y era más que nada, por inseguridad, que había decidido guardarse esos sentimientos hasta que el momento indicado llegara.

Había sido tal vez la monotonía en el ambiente o el hecho de que anoche no había dormido bien, que de pronto empezó a sentirse cansado, por lo que dejó su lápiz a un lado y cerró su cuaderno, para luego recargar sus brazos encima de este y recostar su cabeza, asegurándose de que su mirada se enfocara en su compañera.

Cuando dormía era más hermosa aun, pues se le veía tan tranquila, tierna e incluso inocente. En varias ocasiones se sintió tentado a acercarse a ella y robarle un beso en aquellos tentativos labios, para luego sentirse avergonzado por sus atrevidos pensamientos.

Aun sin quitar su mirada de la chica pelinegra, Haruka sintió como sus parpados se hacían pesados y la imagen de Takane que veía se hacía borrosa. Finalmente, sin previo aviso, quedó dormido.

.

.

.

El ambiente del lugar era pesado y hasta un tanto escalofriante con los edificios hechos ruinas y el cielo nublado. Haruka miraba su alrededor confundido, preguntándose que había pasado, pero especialmente, como es que había llegado a ese lugar. Un poco temeroso empezó a caminar a los alrededores en busca de alguien más que estuviera perdido al igual que él.

Por mucho que caminó, no encontró a nadie, hasta que de pronto escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Se giró robóticamente y nervioso, para encontrarse con una pequeña bolita peluda y blanca. El Kokonose, extrañado, se quedó mirando aquella bolita, la cual dio un brinco, haciendo aparición un par de largas orejas.

Un conejo esponjoso de aspecto bastante tierno, hizo que el chico de lunar se acercara a éste con el fin de abrazarlo y estrujarlo con fuerza; sin embargo, justo antes de dar el primer paso, el extraño conejo abrió sus ojos -los cuales habían estado cerrados- exponiendo así sus ojos rojos, aunque estos eran por mucho escalofriantes.

Haruka no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a alejarse del animal, conforme éste aumentaba de tamaño y empezaba a cambiar de forma, por lo que el adolescente comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, pues el misterioso conejo, el cual ahora negro y de un aspecto monstruoso, empezaba a perseguirlo.

Aunque al principio había logrado llevarle ventaja, no tardó, como siempre cuando se esforzaba de más, en empezar a sentir un enorme dolor en el pecho que le impidió seguir adelante. De hecho, el repentino ataque le hizo temblar las piernas hasta no poder sostenerse y caer al suelo.

Miró con miedo a la criatura que le había estado persiguiendo, la cual ya no aparentaba para nada ser un conejo, sino más bien una clase de serpiente gigante, cuyos ojos ensangrentados se posaron en él.

¿Ese sería el fin? No podía ser, ella no lo sabía aun, debía decírselo.

El chico del lunar cerró sus ojos al observar como la gigantesca serpiente abría su enorme hocico con el fin de devorárselo, pero el repentino sonido de un par de balas le hizo abrirlos. Para entonces, la serpiente estaba echada en el suelo, inmóvil, muerta ¿Pero que había sucedido?

—Hey… ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó una joven que salía de las sombras.

Haruka quedó boquiabierto. Aquello no podía ser cierto, pero luego de que una serpiente-conejo monstruosa le persiguiera ¿Por qué no habría de ser posible?

Ante su expresión estupefacta, yacía su personaje, aquella que había bautizado con el nombre de Actor. Ella estaba parada frente a él, idéntica a como solía dibujarla, la chaqueta negra con amarillo, los shorts de licras, la máscara de gas, los ojos rojos y más que nada, su físico parecido al de Takane.

Tragó duro nervioso cuando ésta se inclinó ofreciéndole una mano. La tomó tímidamente, sonrojándose al tacto de sus pieles. Ella era tan genial, así como Takane. Había logrado capturar perfectamente ese lado de ella.

—Gracias… —Dijo con sinceridad. La chica solo asintió.

—Me alegra que estés bien. —Una vez confirmado eso, Actor soltó su mano con delicadeza y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó Haruka con mortificación. No quería que se fuera.

—Lo siento, quisiera quedarme, pero alguien me espera.

El Kokonose parpadeó confundido, pero entonces lo notó a lo lejos. Un chico como de su altura, de aspecto serio les observaba desde la lejanía. Era albino, sin embargo sus ojos tenían un color bastante llamativo, eran magentas y resplandecían desde la distancia, llamando la atención de cualquiera que le mirara fijamente.

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿De qué le tocaba a ella? ¿Su compañero, su amigo? O tal vez, algo más…

—Haruka. —Le habló la chica. Rápidamente alzó la mirada.

— ¿S-sí?

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. —El joven asintió— Necesito que despiertes.

— ¿Qué? —Susurró confundido.

—Haruka…

.

.

.

— ¡Despierta!

El chico abrió sus ojos de golpe, soltando un pequeño grito de la sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se iba de lado por las sacudidas, terminando así en el suelo.

—Auch… ¿Pero qué ha pasado? —Se preguntó a si mismo mientras se sobaba sus posaderas luego de tan fuerte caída.

— ¡Haruka, estas bien!

El mencionado alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de su compañera. Takane estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces, ésta se lanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y apretando la tela de su uniforme.

— ¿T-Takane-chan…? ¿Q-Que sucede? —Tartamudeo nervioso y notablemente sonrojado.

—T-tú, te quedaste dormido… y yo… yo quise despertarte, p-pero no reaccionabas… —Hablaba entre sollozos e hipos la joven de coletas— Creí que algo malo te había pasado. —Le miró estando a centímetros de su rostro.

Haruka entrecerró sus ojos sintiéndose muy mal por lo ocurrido. Por culpa suya Takane estaba llorando y odiaba verla así. Sin dudarlo, le rodeó con sus brazos, presionándola suavemente contra su cuerpo y con una mano fue acariciando sus cabellos negros en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que el profesor Kenjirou apareció, arruinando el momento con su sonrisa burlona y sus insinuaciones vergonzosas, que llevaron a Takane y Haruka a romper el abrazo, aunque mas bien fue la primera la que apartó al pobre pelicastaño empujándole.

Luego del drama de ese día, al siguiente, todo parecía estar bien. Las clases transcurrieron normales y cuando Kenjirou tuvo que dejar la clase un momento por una rápida junta de profesores, los dos alumnos aprovecharon a hacer sus cosas. Takane escuchar música y Haruka dibujar.

La de coletas estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su pupitre, como siempre y miraba expectativa a su compañero, al cual notó muy concentrado en su dibujo.

— ¿Qué dibujas? —Preguntó ella curiosa.

—Oh… —Haruka se giró a verla y luego le sonrió con amabilidad para enseñarle el dibujo que hacía. Takane observó a un chico de cabellos blancos amarrada en una coleta, piel palida, ojos magentas, ropas blancas con detalles negros y un pantalón amarillo limón con un par de botas largas que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla— Lo llamé "Konoha".

—Se parece a ti. —Comentó ella intentando no aparentar mucha importancia, aunque el personaje le parecía lindo.

—Je ¿Tú crees? —Se rascó la cabeza riendo un tanto apenado— también hice otro dibujo. —El chico pasó las páginas de su cuaderno de dibujos y una vez halló el que buscaba, se lo enseñó a su compañera.

Takane sonrojó al ver un dibujo del personaje de Actor y del recién conocido Konoha, con los dedos entrelazados y besándose.

— ¡¿Pero por qué dibujas ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas?! —Le inquirió ella, antes de lanzarse a pellizcarle sus mejillas, como era costumbre cada vez que se molestaba con él.

Haruka solo rió, mientras una lagrimita se le escapa por el rabillo del ojo.

Él no necesitaba estar dormido para ver a la chica de sus sueños, ya la tenía a su lado.

* * *

 ** _Respuesta a sus hermosos reviews (Lo siento si son cortas):_**

 _ **Shadechu Nightray:** A usted más que nadie le agradezco su review, pero creo que tendré que contestarle por PM, ya que el review ha sido largo y la respuesta lo debe ser igual XDD así nos vemos ahí! (?_

 ** _Park Haru:_** _Pues tal vez si lo haga al final, me estas convenciendo para hacerlo XDD pero sera algo muy romántico, porque las cosas perves no van conmigo uwu (¡MENTIRA! (?) Realmente no sé mucho del K-Pop, pero estoy enamorada del grupo SHINee y Minho es bais :'3 ¡Nadie lo toca, al igual que a Haruka! (?_

 ** _AndyCute:_** _Otra que pide lemon :I creo que terminare escribiéndolo al final nwnUu pero lo tendré en cuenta. Esta vez toco un leve HaruActor, pero fue mas HaruTaka uwu es que es inevitable, es la OTP después de todo :'3 Muchas gracias por el review!_

 _ **CrissNyan:** "Probar el helado de Takane" morí con eso XDDD ¿Es que quien no quiere probar su helado? (? En fin, me alegra que te gustara nwn la verdad ya se me están ocurriendo muchas historias luego de tiempo estando bloqueada, así que espero que lo que venga sea de tu gusto :'3_

 _..._

 _Pues eso es todo por hoy nwn les agradezco como siempre por pasarse a leer mi fanfic ya nos leeremos la próxima con un nuevo one-shot de la OTP :DD_

 _Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho!_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	7. Promesa

_**Buenas queridos seguidores!~**_

 _Luego de un tiempo, aquí otro one-shot, esta vez del derivado KuroEne (Aunque como siempre saldrá algo de HaruTaka y otros derivados -w-Uu)_

 _En fin, ojala les guste esta historia. Originalmente iba a publicar este one-shot para Halloween, pero ya saben, tuve problemas, estuve corta de inspiración, etc._

 _Pues no molesto más y espero les guste!_

* * *

 _ **Titulo:** Promesa_

 _ **Summary:** Ellos habían hecho esa promesa, pero luego de los trágicos acontecimientos ocurridos, nunca pudieron cumplirla, hasta ahora._

 _ **Status:** (07/24)_

 _ **Cover:** unpo2ko_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"Promesa"_**

* * *

Una tranquila noche de un treinta y uno de octubre, una emocionada chica que habitaba en el móvil de un joven solitario, se dirigía con éste a lo que al parecer sería una pequeña fiesta de Halloween. El pelinegro que respondía al nombre de Shintaro no mostraba tanta emoción como ella, normal siendo tan poco social, pero ella le ignoraba, ansiosa de llegar al departamento con el resto de sus amistades.

Ya ahí, todo el ambiente parecía ser muy animado, tanto así como para que su "amo" estuviese divirtiéndose, sin embargo había algo que le tenía un poco preocupada y era no ver a cierto chico de cabellos blancos en la fiesta. Con toda la comida que la líder había hecho, seguro se sentiría en el paraíso. Queriendo salir de dudas, Ene se pasó donde el móvil del pequeño Hibiya para preguntarle por el ausente albino.

—Konoha... Él se sentía un poco mal hoy y prefirió quedarse en casa.

— ¿Mal? ¿Que tenía? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No lo sé. Simplemente me dijo que se sentía mal.

Ene no estaba del todo conforme con esa respuesta pero era mejor que nada.

 _"Me pregunto si estará bien..."_ pensó con mortificación la virus.

La fiesta continuaba normal, de pronto los chicos estaban reunidos en la mesa del comedor con luces apagadas contando historias de terror, por su lado la virus de coletas hacia compañía a Mary, que ya cansada, ahora estaba en su habitación.

— ¿Dormirás ya, Mary?

—Creo que sí, pero primero tomaré un baño. —Respondió con inocencia dejando el cuarto y así sola a la chica cibernética.

Mientras esperaba el regreso de la pequeña hija de medusa, Ene yacía en el computador que se encontraba en esa habitación, debatiéndose si quedarse ahí o pasarse al móvil de su amo para ir a molestarle. Seguro estaría muerto de miedo por las historias de terror. Al final no hubo ninguna decisión, pues alguien entró de repente al cuarto. Ene se asomó por la pantalla sonriendo ampliamente creyendo que se trataba de Mary, pero entonces...

— ¿Esa sonrisa es para mí? —Preguntó una voz gruesa que ella reconocería donde fuera.

— ¿Eh...? —La peliazul era incapaz de ver bien a la persona que yacía escondida en las sombras, pero de pronto los vio.

Dos orbes dorados que brillaban como si un par de ojos de lobos se trataran. Daba miedo, su mirada amarillenta era intensa y le observaba directamente haciéndola sentir expuesta y temerosa.

—Oh, veo que no... —Dijo para finalmente salir de la oscuridad, para que la poca luz de la mesa le iluminara el rostro. Ese chico idéntico a Konoha pero de cabellos y ropas negras; y claro, también los ojos ámbar, que viéndolos de cerca parecían ser como de serpiente.

— ¿Quién eres...? —Le cuestionó intentando no notarse nerviosa. Ese chico en definitivamente no era Konoha.

—Eso no importa realmente ahora. —El chico moreno metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo. Ene temió que fuera sacar algún tipo de arma, pero en vez de eso, él sacó un móvil— Tú vienes conmigo...

Ene miró a ese misterioso chico. Estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, con terror de que algo malo fuera a sucederles a sus amigos por culpa suya, decidió obedecer y se pasó al móvil de cubierta negra.

Una vez hecho eso, él Konoha oscuro tomó el aparato y lo acercó levemente a su rostro para observar al virus y luego sonreír ampliamente. Esa sonrisa provocó que Ene sintiera un escalofrió, uno que ella había experimentado antes cuando su amo había intentado suicidarse.

Sin protestar, Ene dejó que "Konoha" se la llevara. Primero salió de la habitación de Mary, segundos antes de que la peliblanca saliera del baño. Luego se dirigió a la sala, directo donde la puerta principal.

— ¿Konoha? —Alguien preguntó justo cuando el chico pelinegro estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta. La de coletas sintió una gran preocupación al ver a su amo parado detrás de ellos— ¿Eres tú Konoha? Te ves diferente...

Sin responder, el más alto miró de reojo al que le había hablado, sonriéndole levemente.

—Lo siento, debo irme. Iré a pasear con mi cita. —Enseñó el móvil donde llevaba a Ene.

Antes de que Shintaro pudiera reaccionar, el Konoha de negro se dirigió a una ventana cercana para lanzarse por esta fuera del edificio. Con una velocidad sorprendente ese chico, referido tiempo después por algunos del integrante del Dan como Kuroha, se alejó lo más que pudo del Mekakushi, hasta un parque donde podía estar a solas con su invitada.

—Finalmente solos... —Dijo al móvil, estando sentado en una de las bancas del parque, con un brazo estirado en la cabecera y una pierna cruzada— ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? —Le preguntó a su víctima mientras sonreía burlón.

— ¿Quién eres…? —Volvió a cuestionarle— ¿Qué hiciste con Konoha?

El chico de negro frunció el ceño.

— ¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte por él? —Le dijo con rudeza— El espectáculo comenzara dentro de poco. —Volvió a su expresión tranquila y confiada.

¿Qué había sido eso de hace un momento? Ene realmente no entendía nada, estaba confundida y asustada ¿De qué espectáculo hablaba? ¿Qué es lo que estaba planeando hacer?

Mirando a su alrededor en el parque, se dio cuenta de que no estaban totalmente solos. Había uno que otro transeúnte en el sitio, siendo treinta y uno de octubre, la gente no se iba a dormir tan temprano ¿Acaso les haría daño a esas personas? Esperaba que no.

—Hey, Takane… —Le habló, a lo que ella se giró a verle con ojos de platos ¿Él le había hablado por su nombre?

— ¿Cómo me llamaste…? —Él no respondió, solamente sonrió levemente, haciendo que su sangre se congelara— Ah, yo… —Empezó a balbucear. Segura debía verse estúpida en ese momento, corrompida por el miedo. Intentó calmarse, inhalando y exhalando hasta finalmente tranquilizarse y luego miró al de cabellos azabaches, regalándole una sonrisa parecida a la de él— Lo siento, pero ese no es mi nombre…

— ¿Ah, no? —El misterioso pelinegro arqueó una ceja, siguiéndole el juego a la de azul.

—Yo me llamo Ene, seguro debes de estar confundien…

—Corta con esa mierda. —Le interrumpió secamente. Su mirada inexpresiva estaba posada en ella—Deja de fingir como que no sabes lo que sucede, como si no supieras nada, como si no recordaras…

— ¿Fingir…? —Ella bajó la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, sin lastimarse, sin sentir dolor más allá de ese que se comprimía en su pecho al escuchar las palabras del contrario— ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Finges no saber quién soy desde la primera vez que nos vimos, pero ahora resulta que lo recuerdas! —Las primeras lagrimas empezaron a descender de los ojos celestes de ella— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Haruka?

Mas nuevamente no hubo respuesta, solo un silencio sepulcral.

Los dos jóvenes de la misma edad, alguna vez compañeros de clase, alguna vez amigos, alguna vez… ¿Algo más? Separados y reunidos nuevamente, con otra apariencia, con otro tipo de personalidad, fingiendo no ser la misma persona del pasado, queriendo huir de este.

Los dos mantenían la mirada, pero no duró mucho cuando un estallido en el cielo les hizo mirar en dicha dirección. Al hacer eso, finalmente pudieron ver como el firmamento oscuro se iluminaba con cientos de fuegos artificiales, fue entonces que Takane lo recordó.

La chica de coletas se vio a sí misma en ese mismo parque, vistiendo un bonito disfraz de bruja y a su lado estaba Haruka disfrazado del monstruo de Frankenstein. Se veía tan ridículo, pero no por ello mal. Esa fue la primera vez que le vio con su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y sí que le sentaba bien peinarse así.

Los dos regresaban del festival de Halloween que se había hecho en su colegio, luego de haberse separado de Ayano, Shintaro y la hermana de éste. Habían tenido una noche muy divertida, aunque ya agotados iban en dirección a sus casas, cuando de pronto un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales dio comienzo y ambos se detuvieron a verlo.

—Vaya que fue genial. —Comentó Haruka con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí que lo fue. —Le secundó la pelinegra al momento que se retiraba su sombrero.

—Hey, Takane… —Le habló el más alto. Ella se giró a verle— ¿Qué tal si el próximo año nos reunimos en el mismo parque a ver los fuegos artificiales juntos como hoy?

Esa propuesta provocó que inevitablemente la de coletas bajas se sonrojara. Sonrió tímidamente.

—Claro.

— ¿Y qué tal no solo el siguiente año? ¡Sino todos los años! —Propuso emocionado— Incluso si dejáramos de vernos porque cada uno tuviese que hacer su propia vida… —Dijo eso ultimo con algo de tristeza, pero volvió a sonreír— Nos volveríamos a encontrar en ese mismo lugar ¡Algo así como una promesa de reunión!

La Enomoto le miró sorprendida y conmovida. Como siempre, Haruka era tan tierno e inocente. Eso le hacía feliz, especialmente el saber que éste querría verle nuevamente en el futuro.

—Sí, me parece una excelente idea.

— ¿Entonces es una promesa? —Alzó su dedo meñique hacia ella.

—Es una promesa. —Entrelazó su meñique con el de él.

Takane de verdad que no tenía intenciones de faltar a lo que había prometido con el Kokonose, y este último tampoco, pero ninguno de los dos podía predecir lo que sucedería más adelante, el trágico destino que les esperaba.

Con ojos llorosos, Ene se volvió a ver al azabache que le había secuestrado. Notó que tenía la mirada baja, ocultando sus ojos con su fleco, pero incluso así pudo ver como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Él estaba llorando al igual que ella.

—Tú se lo prometiste… —Dijo con voz entrecortada— Le prometiste volverse a encontrarse en este mismo lugar… sin importar lo sucediera… incluso si se separaban…

—Sí, es verdad… —Respondió ella posando una mano en la pantalla— Lo siento…por olvidarlo… Perdóname, Haruka…

—Yo no soy, Haruka. No seas idiota. —El ojiambar se secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su ropa y miró fríamente a la chica en el móvil— Tengo que irme.

—Espera… ¿Qué? ¡No! —Pidió ella suplicante— Si te vas entonces Konoha…

—Sí, el volverá a no recordar nada…

Ene negó con la cabeza y se pegó más contra la pantalla, queriendo poder atravesarla.

—No, por favor… Quédate…

El llamado Kuroha sonrió con ironía por lo bajo.

—Créeme… —Le miró— No querrás que me quede. —El virus bajó la mirada con tristeza— Pero antes de irme, hay algo que tengo hacer… Algo de parte de "él".

El ser cibernético alzó su mirada justo al momento en que el chico de negro besaba tiernamente la pantalla. Ella se quedó tiesa, sorprendida, avergonzada y hasta algo sonrojada.

Nuevamente las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, pero estas eran de felicidad, felicidad al saber que aún había esperanzas de recuperarlo, a "él", a Haruka.

—Dile que gracias…

— ¿A quién?

Ene miró hacía el contrario y se encontró con un par de ojos magentas que le veían confundido.

—Konoha…

—Ene… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —Pregunto el peliblanco mientras veía a su alrededor siendo incapaz de ubicarse.

— ¡Konoha, Ene! —Alguien exclamó a lo lejos. Los mencionados se giraron a ver y se encontraron a Shintaro corriendo a su dirección— Demonios… Ah… Los he e-estado buscando… —Decía con dificultad el Kisaragi intentando recuperar el aire luego de correr tanto— ¡¿Konoha, que diablos fue esa salida de hace un rato en el Dan?! ¿Y por qué te llevaste a Ene?

— ¿Eh? —El albino ladeó la cabeza.

—Eeemm… sobre eso, amo. Konoha solo quería traerme a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. —Explicaba calmadamente la de azul— Él y yo prometimos venir a verlos juntos.

— ¿Ah sí? —Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes, a lo que Shintaro miró a Konoha y luego a Ene con incredulidad.

— ¡S-sí!… ¿No recuerdas, Konoha? —Dijo nerviosa Ene mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Konoha parpadeó sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría, pero algo brilló en su mirada y luego miró al chico de rojo.

—Sí, es verdad. —Contestó convencido de su respuesta.

—Mmmm… Ya veo. Bueno, la próxima vez avisen y la próxima vez usa la puerta, Konoha.

El albino asintió y el virus azul rió. Finalmente los tres jóvenes regresaron al departamento.

—Ene… —Le habló de pronto aquel peliblanco por el móvil.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Volveremos a ver los fuegos artificiales juntos el próximo año?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, es una promesa.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por los reviews como siempre! Es tiempo de contestar algunos:_**

 _ **Shadechu Nightray:** Te seré sincera, se me olvido mandarte el DM porque soy (MUY) boba, pero bueno te respondo por aquí! (? La verdad tuve dificultad con hacer este HaruActor y hasta pensé hace un AU pero no sé como diablos me las ingenie y salio eso XD Me alegra que gustara, creí que no quedaría convincente. Jin debería pedirme ideas para agregar mucho fanservice HaruTaka en las novelas (? A mi tampoco me gusta ni me disgusta el lemon, pero me cuesta mucho escribirlo ;3; no soy TAN creativa, al menos en ese genero, pero no sé, posiblemente haga uno leve en esta colección._

 _ **Park Haru:** ¡Tú y tu soborno de galletas! (? Me alegra que les haya gustado el one-shot anterior :'3 espero que este igual haya sido de tu gusto nwn (Taemin es lindo, pero Minho... él es perfecto (?))_

 _ **CrissNyan:** No soy lista, solo estoy loca (? Y no puedo evitar agregar aunque sea un poco de HaruTaka en cada one-shot XDD supongo que es inevitable, después de todo son la OTP ;3 tambien estoy contenta de tener más ideas, aunque es una lastima que el tiempo me pasa rápido, así que me disculpo por la tardanza y te agradezco por el review!_

 _ **AndyCute:** Estoy haciendo lo de los derivados en orden y ya le tocara un fanfic al HaruEne uwu créeme cuando te digo que quiero escribir de ellos porque son muy lindos *-* y estoy considerando escribir un lemon ya que tanto insisten ewe_

 _..._

 _Pues no hay nada más que decir, solamente gracias por leer!_

 _Nos leemos a la próxima, cuídense!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	8. ¿Correcto?

_**¡Hola gente linda!**_

 _En primera me disculpo por no haber actualizado, pero de hecho aún sigo sin pc, estoy publicando esto desde la lap de mi primo :'3_

 _Espero este one-shot les guste uwu)/ del derivado KonoEne, ya que de estos casi no hay, así que se aguantan por si esperaban HaruEne! (? Les prometo que para la próxima será de ellos XDD_

 _En fin, no les molesto más, disfruten!~_

* * *

 _ **Titulo:** ¿Correcto?_

 _ **Summary:** Él era muy inocente en cuanto a temas de amor se trataba, por lo que estaba confundido. Lo que sentía por esta persona ¿era correcto?_

 _ **Status** : (08/24)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador **Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**_

* * *

 ** _"¿Correcto?"_**

* * *

Aquella era una tarde cualquiera en la base del Mekakushi, sin embargo, como ya era costumbre, aquello sólo era algo momentaneo, pues un joven de piel pálida y cabellos largos se comportaba de manera muy extraña.

Konoha, que era su nombre, se asomaba desde detrás de un mueble, observando desde lejos a cierto chico azabache, aunque no era él quién le importaba, sino quién habitaba en el móvil de éste.

El albino jamás entendió la razón de su fascinación por el virus que acompañaba al miembro siete del dan, pero inevitablemente se molestaba cuando les veía tanto tiempo juntos, tanto que en ocasiones solía romper lo que llevaba en mano debido al enojo, como la barita de carne asada que comía en ese momento.

—Konoha... ¿Que estas haciendo? —Le cuestionó Shintaro que al parecer ya le había pillado espiándolo.

—Shintaro... —Konoha se incorporó y le señaló. El pelinegro arqueó una ceja confundido— ¿Por qué ustedes pasan tanto tiempo juntos? Me molesta.

Fue directo, haciendo que el de chaqueta roja se confundiera más y el virus de azul se avergonzara.

—No es algo que yo quisiera, me veo obligado. —Contestó Shin sincero.

—En ese caso... —El ojimagenta bajó su brazo y se acercó a éste—¿Y sí dejas que este conmigo?

—¿Darte mi celular? ¡Ni lo...!

Shintaro no pudo continuar, pues de la nada su hermana apareció y le dio un merecido golpe en su cabeza.

—¡Hermano no seas malo! ¡Préstale tu móvil a Konoha! —Le regañó Momo— No verá ninguna de las cochinadas que tienes guardadas...

—¿Cochinadas? Ugh, como sea... —Shintaro le entregó su móvil al miembro no. nueve— Sólo ten cuidado, por favor.

Konoha sólo asintió y miró como la rubia se llevaba a su hermano por la fuerza.

Una vez solos, el chico de la marca miró detenidamente la pantalla, observando curioso y casi embelesado al ser cibernético que vivía allí.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —Le cuestionó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

"Se ve adorable" pensó el peliblanco sonrojándose también, incluso cuando en ocasiones le trataba mal, eso ya no le afectaba más y todo gracias a Momo, quién se tomó la molestia de explicarle la situación en la que estaba.

Cuando se trataban de personas como el virus azul, la mejor manera de contraatacar su "actitud" tan violenta era con amor y él tenía mucho que ofrecerle. Sólo así, el miembro seis del Dan terminaría cediendo, dando a conocer su lado dulce que sólo algunos pocos habían visto y Konoha quería ser uno de ellos.

Sin responder a la pregunta, el albino, recordando de los doramas que había visto con Kido, acortó la distancia entre él y su acompañante para besar gentilmente la pantalla al momento que cerraba sus ojos; esperó unos segundos y se separó. Luego de hacer eso, se llevó una sorpresa al observar como el virus azul había pasado a ser completamente rojo.

Él sólo sonrió. De verdad que era adorable.

—¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?! —Le espetó al más alto. Konoha sólo pestañeó para luego ladear la cabeza.

—Porque te quiero. —Nuevamente siendo sincero y directo. El virus estaba anonadado.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Que te quiero... —Repitió pero con más determinación en sus palabras— ...Eneos.

El chico cibernético se llevó sus manos a la cara buscando esconder su notable rubor con las mangas largas de su chaqueta.

Sí, esa era la verdad, desde que se habían conocido, Konoha se había enamorado profundamente de Eneos. No entendía porque, pero había algo que se le hacia familiar en ese chico que le terminaba atrayendo.

Debido a que era muy inocente cuando se trataban de esos temas, Konoha se preguntaba sí era correcto haberse enamorado de esa persona, de un chico como él.

Nuevamente mencionando los doramas que veía con la líder, en estos casi siempre la pareja principal eran un hombre y una mujer terminando juntos y felices para siempre ¿eso era lo normal, no? Aunque había visto romances entre chicos en las series que veía Mary, pero estas eran de personajes animados, así que no podía confiarse de ello. No fue sino hasta que su autoproclamada consejera, Momo, le explicó, que cuando se trataba de amor verdadero, eso realmente no tenía importancia, debía ser sincero y decir todo lo que sentía a ese virus tsundere. Esa última palabra no la entendió bien, pero igual hizo caso a las palabras de la rubia.

—Eneos... —Susurró de pronto.

—¿S-si?

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—¡Kyyyyyaaaaaaa! ¡No puedo más, lo siento! ¡Es demasiado hermoso! —Exclamó repentinamente Mary saliendo de su escondite.

—¡No, Konoha! —Esta vez quién apareció fue Momo— No puedes pedirle a Eneos que sea tu novio tan rápido.

—¿Ah, no? —El peliblanco arqueó levemente una ceja.

—¡No! Ni siquiera te ha dicho si te quiere igual. —Le explicaba al momento que señalaba el móvil en las manos de él.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —Entró de pronto la miembro no. uno, acompañada del tres— Esperen... No me digan que hicieron lo que creo...

—¡Konoha y Eneos son novios! —Canturreó emocionada la pequeña peliblanca.

—¡Woow! ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades, chicos! —Dijo alegremente Kano, acercándose a Konoha para darle unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda.

—¡Hey! ¡Esperen un momento! —Empezó a gritonear Eneos desde el móvil— ¡Konoha y yo no somos novios! ¡Aún no le he contestado!

—Oh, claro, claro. —Kano acercó su rostro a la pantalla del móvil y sonrió malicioso— Entonces... ¿que respondes, Eneos-kun?~

Todas las miradas se centraron en el chico virus. El peliazul tragó saliva nervioso y cohibido. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía nada por Konoha, lo hacia desde hace tiempo, no sólo por ser el cuerpo de su antiguo amor, Haruka, sino porque de verdad se había enamorado de él.

—E-eh... ¡Esta bien! ¡Sí! ¡Acepto ser tu novio! ¡¿Felices?! —Eso último fue dirigido al resto que asistieron ante su respuesta positiva.

—¡Felicidades! —Exclamaron Kano y Momo al unísono, mientras Mary lanzaba pétalos a la nueva pareja.

—¿Que es todo este escándalo? —Entró Shintaro a la habitación.

—A-adivine que, amo... Konoha y yo somos novios. —Dijo Eneos aún sonrojado por todo lo ocurrido.

Shintaro se quedó completamente en blanco, con una expresión que sólo podía describirse como ¿Indescriptible?

—Hermano... ¿Estas bien? —Momo empezó a picar una de sus mejillas.

—Sí —metió sus manos en sus bolsillos — pero algo me dice que tendré que comprar un móvil nuevo, porque no quiero imaginar que hará Konoha con ese.

—¡Oye, no todos son pervertidos como usted! —Se quejó el virus. Al menos él no era pervertido, aunque había tenido fantasías un tanto "sucias" con el muchacho que le tenía en sus manos. Tal vez finalmente estaba pasando por esa "edad" en la que pensaba más con lo que tenía entre las piernas que con su cerebro.

—Pero puedo serlo si lo deseas. —Dijo Konoha con inocencia, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, haciendo que se ruborizara, que Mary fangirleara y Kano carcajeara.

Correcto o no, de algo estaba seguro Konoha, se sentía bien y por la sonrisa del joven de azul, sabía que se sentía igual y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Te quiero, Eneos.

—U-uhm... Y yo a ti, Konoha.

* * *

 _¡Feliz día de los inocentes! XDD_

 _Espero les haya gustado este one-shot y no, no me volvi fujoshi ni nada por el estilo XD sólo quería trollearles un poco jejeje :B_

 _En fin, debido a que estoy en lap ajena, no podre contestar los reviews uwù pero se agradecen mucho como siempre :'DD_

 _Nos leemos para la próxima, cuidense mucho y hasta entonces nwn)/_

 _Pd: Amo a Eneos (?_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
